Voices
In many of NicoB's Let's Plays, he makes up his own voices for characters. These stemmed from his earlier Let's Play of games with partial or no voice acting (due to most of them being RPG Maker games), and has since become a habit. During the course of his channel's history, Nico has accumulated quite a number of different voices. These "characterized voices" soon become kind of a staple element of Nico's channel, with him soon creating a series where his voices interact with one another, The Council of Voices. 'Recurring Voices' These are voices that has made multiple appearances during the history of Nico's Let's Plays. 'Normal' Nico's normal voice. Usually reserved for the main characters' speaking roles and monologues, so Nico wouldn't restrain his voice too much, especially if he's playing a genre with many written monologues, such as first-person games or Visual Novels. So far, Nico has used his normal voice for... * Makoto Naegi (Danganronpa series) * Yu Narukami (Persona series) * Yosuke Hanamura (Persona series) * Tohru Adachi (Persona series) * Hajime Hinata (Danganronpa series; higher-pitched in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony scenes shared with Makoto Naegi) * Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends with You) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) * Riku (Kingdom Hearts series) * Ness (Earthbound) * Roxas (Kingdom Hearts series) * Ren Amamiya (Persona 5) 'The Mickey Mouse/Monokuma Voice' * Monokuma (Danganronpa series) * Mickey Mouse * Missile * Teddie (Persona series) * The gallery (Ace Attorney, occasional) * Trilo Quist * Moogles (Kingdom Hearts series) * The Frost variants (Megami Tensei series) * Winnie the Pooh (intermittently; Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories) * Mole, Teddy Bear, Monkeys, Skelpion (Earthbound) * Kooma Panda (Monopanda; Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance HD) * Mole, Chicken (Mother 3) 'The Seven Voice' * Seven * Kenny * Leon Kuwata (Danganronpa series) * Sissel * Damon Gant * Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Danganronpa series) * Wakka (Kingdom Hearts series) * Mushu (Kingdom Hearts series) * Crab * Munehisa Iwai (Persona 5) * Link (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) * Link (briefly, slightly altered; The Legend of Zelda'': Ocarina of Time'') 'The Moshirige Voice' * Sakutaro Morishige * The Ninth Man (Teruaki Kubota) * Hifumi Yamada * Byakuya Togami (briefly; Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) * Shu Nakajima * Winston Payne (Ace Attorney series) * Gaspen Payne (Ace Attorney series) * Keisuke Takagi * Monosuke (slightly altered; Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) 'The Snake/Togami/Edgeworth Voice' * Snake (Light Field) * Byakuya Togami (Danganronpa series) * Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney series) * Jowd * Naoki Konishi (Persona 4: Golden) * Ultimate Imposter / "Fat Togami" (Danganronpa series) * Owl (Kingdom Hearts series) * Setzer (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix) * Cogsworth (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix) * "Edgeworth Teacher" (Persona 5) 'The Joshua/Kokichi Voice' * Joshua (The World Ends With You, Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance HD) * Lance Amano (Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth) * Peter Pan (intermittently; Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories) * Demyx (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix) * Kokichi Oma (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * Magypsies, O2 Machines (Mother 3) * Sebastian Debeste (Ace Attorney Investigations 2) * Link (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) 'The Ron DeLite Voice' * Ron DeLite (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) * Simon Keyes (Ace Attorney Investigations 2) 'The Junpei Voice' * Junpei Tenmyouji * Sigma Klim * Makoto Naegi (briefly; Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) * Kanji Tatsumi (Persona series) * Riku (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories) * Hercules (Kingdom Hearts series) 'The Phoenix Wright Voice' * Kiyotaka Ishimaru * Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney series) * Nekomaru Nidai * Beast (Kingdom Hearts series) 'The Hagakure Voice' * Larry Butz (Ace Attorney series) * Ben Paul * Yasuhiro Hagakure (Danganronpa series) * Joe (The Porn Must Die) * The Visitor (No-One Has to Die) * Random NPC (Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls) * Pigmasks (Mother 3) 'The Gundham Voice' * Gundham Tanaka (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair) * Rintaro Okabe (Steins;Gate) * Simon Blackquill (British variation; Ace Attorney series) 'The Komaeda Voice' * Nagito Komaeda (Danganronpa series) * Matt Engarde (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) * Haruyuki Inumaru (Corpse Party: Blood Drive) * Sho Minamimoto (The World Ends With You) * Tidus (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories) * Yuuki Mishima (dialed down; Persona 5) 'The Yusuke Voice' * Yusuke Kitagawa (Persona 5) * Korekiyo Shinguji (altered variant; Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * Goro Majima (briefly; Yakuza 0) * Nahyuta Sahdmadhi (altered variant; Ace Attorney series) * Duster (Mother 3) 'The Apollo/Shuichi Voice' * Apollo Justice (Ace Attorney series) * Oliver (Ni no Kuni) * Ryuji Sakamoto (Persona 5) * Shuichi Saihara (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * Lucas (higher pitched; Mother 3) 'The Igor Voice' * Igor (Persona series) * Luke Atmey (Ace Attorney series) * MJ / Michael Jackson (Toilet in Wonderland) 'The Zero Voice' * Shelly de Killer (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice For All) * Aristotle Means (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies) * Zero (The Council of Voices version) 'Other notable/distinct voices' * The Judge (Ace Attorney series) * Yoshiki Kishinuma * Godot (Ace Attorney series) * Chiaki Nanami * Manfred von Karma / Franziska von karma (German-accented voices, Ace Attorney series) * Klavier Gavin (German accented voice, Ace Attorney series) * Kristoph Gavin (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney) * Toko Fukawa / Genocide Jack (Danganronpa series) * Donald Duck (similar to Maya and Fukawa voice) * Goofy * Seiko Shinohara * Justine Courtney * Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza 0) * Goro Majima (Yakuza 0) * Angie Yonaga (Indian-accented voice, Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * Izuru Kamukura (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * Kermit the Frog (Save Frogs in Mother 3 and variant for Jiminy Cricket in Kingdom Hearts series) 'Female voices' While starting off small due to Nico's more limited voice range back then, there are some distinct female voices that Nico can perform now, from the high-pitched Pearl to a lower-pitched Mia and everything in-between. Small alterations, such as the Regina voice, have also been known to occur and have been carried on into other LPs as distinct models for future characters. One of the best LPs to hear these would be Ace Attorney: Justice for All thanks to its wide range of female characters. 'The Usami Voice' * Usami/Monomi (Danganronpa series) * Sister Bikini (Ace Attorney) * Toriel (Undertale) * Fairy Godmother (Kingdom Hearts series) * Monophanie (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * Delicia scone (Ace Attorney Investigations 2) 'The Kirigiri Voice' * Kyoko Kirigiri (Danganronpa series) * Makoto Niijima (Persona 5) * Maki Harukawa (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) 'The Asahina/Mermaid Swamp Voice' * Rin Yamazaki (Mermaid Swamp) * Aoi Asahina (Danganronpa series) * Akane Owari (Danganronpa series) * Lotta Hart (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) * Nicole Swift (Ace Attorney Investigations 2) * Suzuha Amane (Steins;Gate) * Kumatora (Mother 3) 'The Mayuri Voice' * Shiina Mayuri (Steins;Gate) * The River Person (Undertale) * Haru Okumura (Persona 5) 'The Mo-She-Rige Voice' * Yumeko Mogami / "Mo-She-Rige" (Persona 5) * Futaba Sakura (Persona 5) * Himiko Yumeno (altered variant; Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) 'The Athena/Tenko Voice' * Ema Skye (Ace Attorney series; lower-pitched in scenes shared with Athena Cykes) * Athena Cykes (Ace Attorney series) * Tenko Chabashira (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) 'The Miu Voice' * Miu Iruma (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * Betty de Famme (dialed down; Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice) 'Navigation' Category:Browse